


What's Better Than This?

by artemisborne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, im high, sorry everybody, too many tags? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisborne/pseuds/artemisborne
Summary: “Dude, what just happened?” Somehow, Dylan sounded significantly less drunk than he had just minutes ago.“Man, I don’t know.” Hm. He sounded less drunk too. Funny the things that’ll sober people up. Tyler hadn’t thought kissing your best friend was one of them, but then, he never really looked at it subjectively before.“… You wanna do it again?“”… Yeah.“





	

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks i wrote it in 2014 enjoy

“Bro, you know you’re my best homie right? Dude, yo, you know that right?”

Tyler talked fast and loud into Dylan’s ear as they swayed into Tyler’s apartment, arms wrapped around each other like touch deprived boa constrictors. Everything about Tyler seemed to get fast and loud when he was drunk. Dylan just gets giggly, well, more giggly, and happy and super attentive, paying close attention to absolutely everything happening like it’s all the most important thing in the world.

“Yeah dude, of course man. You’re my best homie too dude, totally, always. I love you bro,” Dylan slurred as he managed to push the door closed behind Tyler, who was valiantly attempting to stagger them over to the couch.

Tyler put his hand on his best friend’s cheek and looked at him earnestly. “I love you too bro. I love you so much homie.” They stumbled across the room and tumbled roughly onto the couch, Dylan laughing joyfully as he fell next to Tyler.

“I love you dude. You’re my best bro. I love you so much dude.” Dylan looked blissfully up at his best friend in the world from where he leaned against him. He moved in euphoric slow motion, like he was under water and taking his sweet time drowning because it’s so calming down here, without a care in the world.

“Homie I really love you so much. I really love you so so much bro.” Tyler wasn’t so loud now, so larger than life. He talked quietly and rushed, like he needed to communicate something to Dylan and it couldn’t wait, not even for a second.

“I really love you so much too bro. I really, I really love you a lot dude.” Dylan looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open just a bit.

“I really love you dude, man, I really really love you a lot,” Tyler put his hand back on Dylan’s face.

“I love you a lot. Dude I mean, I really love you a lot, homie,” His best friend’s hand was suddenly grabbing his shirt.

Tyler frowned and looked harder at Dylan. “No dude, like I really,” Dylan looked so soft and gentle, so sincere and, beautiful. Really, so fucking beautiful. “Man I really, homie I really, really-” has he always had that many moles? There’s like, seriously got to be at least 50. What constellation is that? Orion, maybe. How far down do they-

Dylan was making all kinds of muffled little noises. Why was he doing that? There was something that Tyler almost thought was a mewl, and then something like a surprised hmm. What’s he-? Oh. Probably because Tyler had kissed him. Wait, what? No. No way he just kissed Dylan. That doesn’t, that’s not, that doesn’t happen ever- oh, Dylan’s still making the noises. He must still be kissing him. Yeah, he is. Those are Dylan’s lips, Dylan’s mouth, that’s Dylan’s hand bunching in his shirt. Tyler pulled back from the kiss. 

Dylan was looking at him like he had been looking at Dylan just a little while ago. Frowning a bit, cocking his head a little. He was looking at Dylan in a similar fashion, except he kept on getting distracted trying to count all his moles.

“Dude, what just happened?” Somehow, Dylan sounded significantly less drunk than he had just minutes ago.

“Man, I don’t know.” Hm. He sounded less drunk too. Funny the things that’ll sober people up. Tyler hadn’t thought kissing your best friend was one of them, but then, he never really looked at it subjectively before.

“… You wanna do it again?“

”… Yeah.“

They kissed like it was something tender, something filled with wonder and beauty, because it was. Tyler’s left hand stayed on the side of Dylan’s face, and his right found it’s way to Dylan’s thigh close to where their legs were pressed against each other. Both Dylan’s hands were now clenching lightly at Tyler’s shirt. Tyler pulled back from the kiss and looked at Dylan seriously, his eyes searching his best friend’s for any uncertainty, any fear.

“This is okay?” Tyler asked softly.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Dylan looked at him and nodded quietly, slowly pressing their lips together again. He took Tyler’s bottom lip in his mouth and sucked like it was hurting him, but he needed the pain so badly and wanted to remember how it burned forever. Tyler took his upper lip and kissed him like he was the most delicate thing in existence, and in a way, in this moment, he was. They were.

After a while Tyler’s hand moved to the back of Dylan’s neck, while the hand on his thigh trailed ever so gradually higher, like a hunter creeping slowly closer to a fawn, aware that any sudden move might spook it.

This tactic was proving rather ineffective though. He felt Dylan stiffen and opened his eyes to find that Dylan’s were deadlocked on his hand moving up his thigh. Tyler broke the kiss in a rush.  
“We’ll stop if you want to we don’t have to do anything we’ve already- I’m so sorry bro I don’t know what I was thinking I didn’t mean to-“

“No, no, no it’s okay,” Dylan cut into his panicked rambling with a voice barely above a whisper. He looked down at his hands where they were balled up in Tyler’s t shirt. “I’ve just. You know I’ve never, been- been with a. A guy. Before. Ever. I mean, you haven’t either, right, that’s what you-?“

"No, never,” Tyler shook his head fervently with big puppy eyes. “We seriously don’t have to do anything man-”

“No bro it’s okay. It’s fine.”

“Yeah?” Tyler tilted Dylan’s face up with his hand so he was looking at him.

“Yeah.”

It was Tyler’s turn to nod as he bridged the gap between their mouths again. “Okay.”

Tyler kissed Dylan sweetly as he undid the zipper on his khakis. He felt inside his pants for his dick. He found it. He put his hand on Dylan’s dick through his underwear. His hand was on Dylan’s dick. Holyfuck. Dylan just made a little “ah” sound. He was touching Dylan’s dick. Now he was lightly squeezing Dylan’s dick. Dylan’s now almost fully hard dick was in his hand.

“Dude what?” Dylan slurred a bit through the kiss, and Tyler didn’t think the slurring had anything to do with the shots from earlier. This fact he filed away to be proud of later when he could focus on something other than how his best friend felt against him for more than 3 seconds.

“What what?” Tyler laughed. Oh shit. He’s laughing.

“Sorry man, sorry.” He giggled while continuing to palm Dylan lightly through his boxer briefs. “This is so wild man.”

“Dude, I know!”

They laughed and looked at each other crazily, like this was the funniest inside joke yet. They were still laughing when they pressed their mouths together again, gleefully licking past each other’s lips, wanting to know what happiness tastes like. Dylan’s laughter was cut short, however, with Tyler’s hand having reached into his boxers to run his thumb along the underside of his cock.

“Fuck,” Dylan broke the kiss and cursed into Tyler’s shoulder.

“It’s good?” Tyler turned his head so he was whispering into Dylan’s ear, with a bit of a shit eating grin as he played with the head of his dick.

Dylan had been biting his lip but couldn’t help letting out a whine as Tyler continued to work him over. He chuckled breathlessly, “Yeah, it’s good, asshole oh- shit-”

Tyler pulled him completely out of his boxer briefs and pumped him unfalteringly for a good ten strokes.

Dylan gasped brokenly and clawed at Tyler’s shoulder, his eyes clenching shut and opening wide. Tyler brushed his nose into Dylan’s hair with a pleased humming sound.

“Wait, wait, ah-mmfuck- dude wait,” Dylan moved one of his hands from their seemingly necessary position clutching at Tyler’s shirt to his hand on Dylan’s dick, keeping it from moving. He looked up at Tyler, panting slightly. “I gotta- I gotta do you.”

Shit. He kind of forgot that that was even a possibility here. That Dylan actually putting his hand on his cock was a real option. And, fuck, as much as he was really feeling the sounds his best friend was making with all of his attention on him, it would be pretty awesome if those fucking obscene, woah, when did Dylan’s fingers get so ridiculous, were they always that long? Anyway, OBSCENE fingers could get themselves wrapped around his cock.

“Oh. Yeah. Okay. If you want to. Only if you want to!” He added, as if Dylan could still be unsure about any of this.

“Dude, I want to.” Dylan started undoing Tyler’s belt. “No doubt about it I want to.” He got Tyler’s zipper down and pulled him out of his boxers. His eyebrows immediately scrunched up and his pink pink pink lower lip dropped a bit.

“Bro.”

“What?” Tyler followed Dylan’s eyes down. “Oh. Is it really that big? Girls have told me in the past but, I thought they were just being nice.”

Dylan looked at him for a second, and then his gaze dropped back down again. He blinked a couple times, mouth still hanging open a little.

“Dude.”

Tyler grinned hugely. “Niceeeeee!” He leaned over to where his best friend sat looking absolutely stupefied and shoved his tongue into his gaping mouth. Dylan shook himself out of his apparent reverie and kissed him back, beginning to move his hand over Tyler’s dick and fuck that felt good. Really, really good.

He started moving his hand again and shoved the one not on Dylan’s cock up under his shirt, feeling his hot skin clench and tense up with each twist of his wrist at the end of each pull on Dylan’s cock.

Dylan was letting out breathy little gasps and “ah, ah” noises pretty frequently through their now feverish kiss. Tyler swore into Dylan’s mouth as his literally fucking absurd fingers ran along the underside of his cock. Two could play at that game.

Dylan whined pretty damn satisfyingly as Tyler pressed and rubbed that one spot a little under the head. He kept rubbing it and dylan started fucking keening, moaning and gasping “okay, okay ah, ah- you’re better at this fuck, oh, ohhh, than I am. I get it, but I’m gonna mmoh I’m gonna get too, too sensitive ohshit-” which really wasn’t true at all. Tyler was just a lot better at keeping quiet (shocker.) The way Dylan was working him though, he couldn’t keep up the stoic front for much longer.

“Dude- oh fuck- I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, yeah, oh, I’m gonna too.”

Tyler pumped him hard a few more times and Dylan did the same to him, and finally, with muffled curses and moans that Tyler swallowed happily, his best friend came in hot white stripes across his belly where Tyler had lifted his shirt, his stomach spasming over and over again with his climax and Tyler petting and running his hand through his hair through the whole thing. Tyler followed almost immediately after watching Dylan shake and whimper with the aftershocks. He bit Dylan’s lip and panted through his own orgasm, coming on his best friend’s stomach.

They kissed desperately and then less so and then even less so until they were just lazily licking at each other’s mouths. Dylan finally broke them apart. “Bro, this is gross. I gotta get all this off me.” He started off trying to sound bitter but couldn’t help it and started giggling and by the end of the sentence he was laughing and Tyler was laughing and nothing felt like it had changed even though it also felt like everything had but it didn’t matter because Dylan will always love Tyler and Tyler will always love Dylan and even if everything else changes those two things never will.

**Author's Note:**

> ... guys bein dudes


End file.
